Snow Rebels
by RainingStarWars
Summary: Luke Skywalker grew up on a desert planet, so he's never had the privilege to see the phenomenon called snow. When he finally encounters the powdery white substance on Hoth, Han Solo decides to show him all of the fun things you can do with it! Against her own will, Leia Organa ends up getting involved, too.


"Would you two stop acting like children and help us?" Leia Organa called in frustration, crossing her arms as busy Rebel soldiers passed behind her with crates and other materials that needed to be unloaded for the new Rebel Alliance base on Hoth. Her hair was pulled back in two tight braids that formed a pretty bun on the back of her head, and she wore a white snow suit and boots. She scowled at the two men standing a few feet away, her fingers tapping the side of her sleeve impatiently. Han Solo looked over at Leia, smirking at her as he squinted in the morning sun.

"Stow it, Princess. Can't you see we're busy here?" he answered her, brushing a bit of snow off of the sleeves of his dark blue coat before patting the large ball of snow that stood just above his knees. Leia looked offended and like she wanted to tell off both of the morons before her, but she was cut off by the blond haired man standing beside Han. Luke Skywalker grinned stupidly as he placed a slightly smaller ball of snow on top of the base ball, patting down the sides a bit to smoothen it out before grabbing another handful to add onto the sculpture.

Luke seemed giddy. "I never knew you could build things out of this stuff!" he exclaimed, causing Han to chuckle. Leia glared at both of them, angry that she was being ignored. Solo noticed this, and a satisfied feeling settled in his chest. He knew that the princess of Alderaan wouldn't say anything with Luke being so happy, and it made him feel amused. Han loved to see Leia get flustered.

"Yup!" the smuggler said loudly, "You can make all kinds of things out of snow, Kid! It's so nice that our darling royal female is letting you skip out on work today and experience it all." He glanced over at Leia, and he almost burst out laughing when he saw that her face had gone completely red. Luke seemed oblivious to both of them as he was now placing the head part of the snowman onto its body, still smiling happily. He took off his hat and the goggles on his forehead, then placing them onto the face and head of the snowman. He grinned even wider, like a child experiencing snow for the first time.

"I can't believe I ever grew up without this stuff. This is amazing!" he said, admiring his and Han's creation. Luke looked over to Leia, who did not look amused. The brown-haired woman groaned, having had enough of Skywalker and Solo's foolishness, before turning and starting to storm away from the pair. Before she could get too far, Han leaned towards Luke and whispered behind his hand.

"Watch this, Junior." The Corellian grinned slyly, leaning over and quickly rolling up a ball of snow in his hand. Before their friend could even enter the door, Luke gasped as Han chucked a giant snowball at the back of Leia's head. She gasped loudly, tensing as cold seeped through her coat and ran down her back. She shivered fiercely, feeling the numbing cold settle in her skin. Luke threw a hand over his mouth with wide blue eyes as Han fell back, laughing hysterically.

Leia's hands slowly clenched into fists, shaking from a combination of her fury and the icy temperature. So _that's_ how he wanted to play it? Ever so slowly, the princess turned around. Her eyes were narrowed darkly, and Luke immediately knew that they had messed up. Young Skywalker practically dived behind their snowman, not bothering to warn Han of his impending doom. Leia bent over and, seconds later, shot up, sending a large snowball sailing through the air right at Han's face!

Solo wiped away a tear of laughter, but his humored expression faded when he saw the snowball flying in his direction. _Oh, kriff—_

Han flew backward, hitting the snow with a crunching thud! Luke looked at the slightly older man, now laughing loudly at his friend on the ground. Han stared at the sky, his eyes wide. _Stang, she throws hard!_ he thought to himself. He glanced over at Luke, who was still laughing at him. Before he could process what was happening, though, Luke was suddenly falling over from the impact of another snowball. Han strained to sit up, mouth hanging open as Leia grinned at them fiercely. Her gorgeous brown eyes blazed with an intensity to match the sun!

"How's it feel now, Captain?" she asked the brunet, causing Han to grin. He carefully pushed himself up, staring at the white-covered ground.

"Oh, you know, Your Worship," he said, " _It feels pretty good_!" Just then, he threw _another_ powdery piece of ammunition! Leia screamed, spinning around as the snow came into contact with her shoulder. Suddenly, Luke was standing, too. Skywalker chucked a ball of snow at Han, causing the man to gasp. He then laughed, grabbing his knees.

"Don't hit me! Get her!"

"Oh, freeze to death, the both of you!" Leia shouted jokingly, throwing yet another snowball in their direction. Before they knew it, they were in a full out war! Han and Luke versus Leia! Somehow, even though there was two of them, both men were losing to Leia alone! Rebels passing by the large doorway shot the trio confused glances as they worked, looking to their fellow soldiers for an answer. The group of friends stayed like that for a while, all thoughts of work forgotten.

"Get her face, Han!"

"Don't you dare hit me in the face, you idiot!"

"No promises, Sweetheart."

Eventually, all three of them collapsed, breathing heavily as they laid on the ground. They all smiled, laughing slightly as they panted. Luke stared at the sky, his eyes wide and a large smile on his face. The sun had now positioned itself directly overhead, showing that it was now noon. They stayed like that for a while, all exhausted but happy. Luke especially.

"Man," he breathed, getting the attention of Han and Leia, "That was _amazing_." Both friends smiled, glancing at each other before looking back to Luke.

"Yes," Leia said, "it was."

* * *

 **A/N: Here, have a happy little trio fic! I took a break from the feels for once. :3**


End file.
